A Love Like No Other
by Bluedreamer
Summary: I was scared and all alone... I was weeping as I saw my parents and friends lying dead next to me... This day was supposed to be a great day for my 16th birthday. In a few minutes, our country's just been destroyed by an Alien race.
1. Prologue

**A LOVE LIKE NO OTHER**  
by **Blue Dreamer**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Dragon Ball and everything affiliated with Dragon Ball is not owned by me. Akira Toriyama-san is the rightful creator…

**Synopsis:** I was scared and all alone... I was weeping as I saw my parents and friends lying dead next to me... This day was supposed to be a great day... My parents had organized a surprise party for my 16th birthday... no sooner had I come home that the attacks began... In a few minutes, our country's just been destroyed by an Alien race...

* * *

**Prologue**

I was scared and all alone... I was weeping as I saw my parents and friends lying dead next to me... This day was supposed to be a great day... My parents had organized a surprise party for my 16th birthday... no sooner had I come home that the attacks began... In a few minutes, our country had just been destroyed by an Alien race...

After a few days, I decided to emerge out of the ruins of the house, probably out of hunger ... As I looked out... I only saw desolation and death around me.

I manage to find some food at what was left at the grocery store of our little city...

No, one seemed to be around, not even the aliens...

-"Can anyone hear me" I suddenly started to scream.

It was no use.

I was terrified because no reply came back to me... I continued shouting and shouting... until I came to realize that I was the only person left in this village, if not, on the earth.

Why was I the only survivor? I really don't understand how I managed to live whereas my parents and friends didn't. Why did death spare me? I have no idea.

I crept back into what was left of my house... I curved myself up and just started to cry.

Suddenly the door opened and someone came in... I curved up more as I was afraid I had alarmed the aliens...

The stranger came closer to me... and those eyes... blue an eye... that's probably what I would be remembering of him... my love... a love like no other... this is my story... a story of love.

Without any questioning he offered to help me up and I complied.

What I did not know was that all this was the beginning of a new adventure.

* * *

: Edited by **Deny** on 13th August 2003 : 


	2. Chapter 01

**A LOVE LIKE NO OTHER**  
by **Blue Dreamer**

* * *

**Chapter 01 : Learning and trusting **

Yes, I decided to go along with him . . . I was scared but the thought that I was not alone in this world made me happy.

Other people survived... I would not be alone...

Alone ... well ... I lost all the people I loved and cared for...

I'm still alone in a way...

As I left my house, I saw two other men. I could not help but cling onto the man who helped me out.

As I was observing everyone, the silence was broken.

-"My name is Stephen. I've been looking all over the country in order to find survivors," the blue-eyed man said.

I now know his name... Stephen... why does he seem so distant... he seems to be worried... his eyes tell me so.

So mysterious and at the same time so beautiful... You seem to be hiding something, Stephen.

-"What is your name little one?" he asked me cautiously

-"My name is Pan Son," I answered feeling a little awkward to be called little one.

-"Come with us Pan," he said before adding "now let us join the rest of the group"

I nodded and followed the men. I got introduced to them along the way.

Mike's probably the strongest of the three. Muscular and well built, he was carrying a gun and had a huge bag which probably contained whatever these people may have found useful to take. Before the attack from the aliens he was in the army... that was not difficult to imagine at all!

John looks older than the other two. He is about fifty-five years old. With a sad look on his face he told me that when the accident occurred, he was with his wife and daughter. His daughter is at the shelter where all the survivors seem to be heading, but his wife was in such bad shape that it was better to kill her than to let her suffer. John's a mechanic.

From the little I could gather, I had a vague idea of who Stephen seems to be. It seems that he does not talk much because neither Mike nor John could give details about him.

Somehow, I believe for a strange reason that Stephen is probably the person who suffered the most from the attack.

Why? Well just look into his eyes... I can see and feel so much agony.

We walked for another two hours before getting into this place.

I never felt so happy to see so many people... what I am telling? Many? There must have been all together 10 people, including Stephen, John and Mike.

**Stephen**, the mysterious person hardly anyone seems to really know, who seems to be the chief of our group of people. Stephen seems to be about thirty-five years.

**Mike**'s the former military guy is always training the younger ones. Mike was about 40 years old.

**John** is a mechanic of fifty-five years. He's been using his skills in order to make useful tools for everyday life.

**Sandy** is John's daughter. She's twenty-six years old and her father seems to be having quite a time in preventing the young males from approaching her. Sandy did not much like my arrival since she was no longer the center of attention which she misses (AN: when you have something, you never appreciate it until you lose it ;)

**Alan** is thirty-six years old. He used to be the owner of a restaurant until this accident occurred. He's in charge of the kitchen. He is fun and all the time joking, he can put a smile on anyone's face (Trunks is the exception)

**Tony** is twenty-seven years old. He loves to train with Mike and loves to play around Sandy. Now with me on the scene and because of Sandy's refusal to date him ... He's been hanging around me much to Sandy's disapproval.

**Ben** is twenty-three years old. He used to be in competition with Tony in order to get to Sandy ... and now, they are fighting in order to get Pan's attention.

**Jeremy** is forty years old. He's a doctor and he seems a little reserved and cold. I'm sure he knows Stephen better than any of us. I wander if he knows why Stephen behaves in that manner.

**Frank** is thirty years old. He's the artist of the group; with no other instrument than his voice he will sing you any kind of song. He seems to be the most romantic over here.

**Pan** is sixteen years old. That's me! I find everyone so strange. I guess we are all in a state of shock from what has happened.

All the people had a story to tell... only Stephen seemed not wanting to talk about it.

From what I understand Stephen seems to be the head of this little community of people. I've realized that people already love him and respect him...

I decided somehow not to ask him anything. He must have his reasons.

Somehow, he caught me looking at him. As he looked back at me... I saw sharp eyes observing me.

I blushed and he came towards me... as he got close to me he stopped.

I did not know what to do or say to him so I remained silent for a while.

-"Mr. Stephen?" I started.

-"What is it?" he answered

-"Thank you for..." she got interrupted

-"... Someone has to do it," he said before adding "Little one, just remember to call me Captain here." "Do you understand?"

I was a little shocked by his attitude but acknowledged.

He then turned and headed towards a door and locked himself in it.

John came up to me and said

-"Don't take his remarks personally... he's probably even suffered more than me"

-"Thank you" I simply answered

I somehow felt more attracted to this man, felt safer with this man who just ignored me. After all, all these people seem to be respecting him as well.

In order to be accepted by him, I understood that I would have to trust him fully and not question him in any manner...

My life went on with the group of people... I quickly got to know everyone. Somehow, getting to trust them and them trusting you was to take a longer time...

_4 years later..._

You might find it silly but I'm actually in love with Captain Stephen. I do call him like that as well. How could I not love him... he's always been very protective with me whenever I get into trouble. He never intervenes directly though.

From the very start I was attracted to him...

I denied my feelings and dated Tony and Ben much to his disapproval and Sandy's. Of course not for long as my feelings for the captain were way stronger.

I went out with Tony on the day the captain scolded me. I was so upset that I ran into Tony's arms to cry.

As for Ben, it was something similar. The captain had been ignoring me for a while and because I couldn't take it too long, Ben was there for comfort.

Everyone knows about it... but no one seems to be judging you openly... or at least no one seems to want to create conflicts.

I now understand that it isn't necessary to do so... I have to tell him soon or else I might just explode.

As I decided to do so, I went toward the captain's door. I realized he was not alone but talking to Jeremy.

-"Trunks, you have to tell them," Jeremy started.

-"They will be so angry at me," Stephen started.

-"Don't you believe they have a right to know Sir?" Jeremy continued.

Sir? Did I hear it right? Was Stephen supposed to be a king or something?

"I haven't heard anyone call me that for a long time," Stephen sighed before adding "How do you expect me to tell them?" "Tell them that it is my fault that all their family and friends have died in such a manner?"

-"I've known you Sir Trunks for a long time you know that! I can tell you that what you did you did it for the sake and love of your country."

My face was covered with tears. I had put my hand to my mouth in order not to sob.

Trunks? What the hell is going on here? Why is Captain Stephen being called Trunks? What has he done?

* * *

: Edited by **Deny** on 13th August 2003 : 


	3. Chapter 02

**A LOVE LIKE NO OTHER**  
by **Blue Dreamer**

* * *

**Chapter 02 : Confronting him and confronting the past !**

I just couldn't understand anything ... Can Captain Stephen be Prince Vegeta or should I say now King Trunks Vegeta because his parents must have died as well in the attack?

I was trying to approach a little closer to the door in order to grasp the conversation better.

Unfortunately the damn floor made a noise and I was caught on the spot!

I can see his face as he looked towards the door ... I can't really imagine what he must have been thinking but judging from the way he looks, I could say it was a mixture of pain and anger.

Jeremy looked surprised but that was about it.

-"What is it Son?" Captain Stephen asked me with a harsh voice.

-"I er ... you ..." I was at a total loss for words and trying hard not to start crying.

-"Pan just come inside and close the door" Jeremy told me calmly and that is exactly what I did.

-"Did you hear our conversation," Jeremy asked and I just nodded my head before looking cautiously towards the man I love.

Captain Stephen or King Trunks was looking at me with eyes that reminded me of an eagle ... piercing and ready to pounce on me at any moment.

It was really scary.

-"Pan you have to understand that ..." Jeremy started before, being cut off.

-"... Understand what?" I asked Jeremy before turning back to the man I had learned to appreciate and love. "I don't understand how you could have killed the people of here? ... I thought it was the aliens who ..."

No answer came from him which irritated me as I neared him... the one who was staring at me.

-"I want to understand... please" I begged.

-"And what do you want to know Son" He answered back.

-"Have you ... did you ..." I trying to get the words out

-"Kill the whole planet? Yes I did," he finally answered before adding "I had too ..."

-"Why?" I was now in tears as I was having flashbacks of my family and friends the happy moments as well as the disastrous moments of when the attack took place."

-"Pan dear, I don't think it's the right time to discuss all of this" Jeremy tried to intervene as he laid his hand on my shoulder.

-"Not the right time? What do you mean" I asked as I pushed his hand away ready to fight if necessary before glaring back at the Captain? "Why are you saying that you're the one who killed everyone ... which would include my family probably?"

The Captain was shocked when he saw the look on my face ... my eyes seem to be producing fire. I was so angry.

-"Decisions that I had to make ... I just had to do so ..." he told me as he put his head down in guilt.

-"How could you have killed everyone? Why did you make such a decision?" I questioned.

-"Did you think it was easy for me to make that decision" he suddenly raised his voice and looked at me? He then came near me and shook me violently. "Do you think I had great pleasure in doing so? Is that what you think? Is that so?"

The three of us then realized that the rest of the group was at the doorstep of the Captain's room... All were looking at him... Wondering... but not saying a word.

-"I think it is time you explain everything Sir," Jeremy told him calmly.

-"Yes, you're right ... I should explain everything now" the Captain answered before releasing his grip from me "I'm sorry Pan"

I was a little relieved as he called me Pan again... So now he was going to explain...

_Flashback: Trunks point of view_

It was cold ... I could still remember that as I woke up from the tranquillizers they had given me. As I looked around, I noticed the palace was in a terrible state with most of it destroyed. My hands were attached to one of the only walls still standing straight... I was in the underground prison...

I can still remember that voice ... a laugh ... then a voice that still haunts me; I can still hear it in my head. "I just killed your parents, Prince Trunks and now I will kill the whole kingdom right in front of your eyes ... and then I will get the pleasure of killing you myself ..."

I knew at once who he was ... the alien man who had visited us 10 years back as I was about 25 at that time. He, Frieza had tried to pass off as a sayain and tried to get a hold on my sister. Yes he said he was from the planet earth... where my father had sent a few Sayains to live there but I discovered that this man was lying.

He wanted my sister's genetic codes and wanted to create a race of soldiers using her. Since my father listened to me ... this man and his people were quickly found on the Planet Amadon, and they were banned from the whole solar system and had to immigrate to another planet in another part of the universe.

-"I also had a nice time with your sister ... played a little with her... and killed her... she was not a real jewel to me" he continued

-"What did you do to her you son of a ...?" I screamed. He was most probably on the ground floor monitoring me through the video system of the palace...

-" You should be more careful with what you say" he started before continuing "I have a beautiful woman right here with me... long black hair and she looks scared..."

It was my wife. He was now going to rape my wife? I was desperate at that time... really desperate.

-"What do you want?" I screamed out

-"I want you to suffer Trunks Vegeta" he said

I heard my wife screaming as I was trying to get rid of those handcuffs they put on me ... I can recall going into a rage believe me or not ... I actually turned into a Super Sayain ... and broke off the cuffs.

I couldn't hear my wife any longer as ran towards where the screams were coming from. I found her... dead.

I did not see the attacker there but he left a note beside my wife. It read:

'I'm gone, but my men will now slaughter all your people one by one ... and then when everyone's been killed I will personally come and finish you off.

PS: I took another toy in the meantime.'

I then hurried towards my daughter's room... hoping that she had remained hidden as I always showed her in case of an emergency...

She was not there, and he had taken her away from me as well.

I could hear millions of screams around me as the alien troops of Frieza were probably raping and killing all of my population... yes ... now mine as my father and mother are no more...

I then ran to the kings' hall and I pushed a button behind the king's throne. Fortunately this secret hideout had not been discovered. As I went in ... I saw the power that was now in my hands...

My father showed me this place only once ... I was in my teens and could not grasp how important this room was ... up to today. I can now understand why he seemed so serious ... How difficult it is to make decisions...

I wished he was there with me... I wished he could have made the decision of doing so... But I had to be realistic... I knew a very few could survive this... but there was no other alternative.

I pressed the button and a large amount of power came out of it ... and destroyed everything surrounding it...

I remember getting back to my normal form as I passed out when the walls fell over me...

More than that, I would never forget when I managed to extract myself from the ruins... Cadavers all over... the aliens... but also my people...

I did not hesitate to start looking for survivors right away...

_End of Flashback_

* * *

: Edited by **Deny** on 13th August 2003 : 


	4. Chapter 03

**A LOVE LIKE NO OTHER**  
by **Blue Dreamer**

* * *

**Chapter 03 : Decisions are hard to take !**

I was stunned ... Captain Stephen ... I mean ... Trunks ... Er... King Vegeta was married and had a child? How could I have even thought for a second that I had a chance with him?

I felt so stupid because my dear Trunks is definitely the one who has suffered most from this Alien attack since he was the cause of the destruction of his people in order to destroy the Aliens.

No wonder he seemed so distant with all of us ... no wonder ... and actually everything seems to be falling into place.

-"My mother was killed because of you" Sandy started to cry and ran towards the young King and started hitting his chest with her fists.

-"Stop that Sandy" her father tried to intervene even though he was in pain as well after hearing this.

-"He killed mummy," Sandy continued looking at her father "How can you forgive that?"

-"You may have preferred to be savagely brutalised by those brutes and then killed ... that was what you were going to get if the Captain ... I mean the King did not intervene," I shouted out of nowhere.

-"He killed your parents and friends as well," Sandy then snapped. "Doesn't that count in your eyes or are you so much in love with him that you don't care about your parents?"

-"I loved my parents more than anyone on this planet and don't YOU ever say that I don't care about them." I was ready to punch her if she continued but fortunately for her Alan stopped me and her from talking.

-"Now there is nothing we can do about the past," Alan started. "We have to look into our future and be united."

-"You're right," Ben stated as well.

-"I don't agree," Tony finally stated. "I don't see why you had to make that decision... Who gave you the right to dispose of our lives in that matter? It's not just a title that can permit you to do so!"

There was silence in the room after that and then a big commotion.

-"And what exactly would you have done?" Trunks asked him.

-"That's not the point," Tony argued.

-"That is exactly the point," Jeremy continued. "Would you have preferred to see the people around you being raped, slaughtered and killed and knowing that at the end of the day there would not be any Sayain's left on this planet or would you have tried to destroy them even if it meant most of your population would die ... if not all?"

Declamations were flowing about Trunks decision...

I just looked at him for a long time... No he was not a murderer but a saviour... He saved me after all.

-"What could have happened to your daughter ...?" I asked softly Trunks just managed to hear me.

-"I don't know... I just don't know!" he said with that sad distant look of his.

I wish I could have hugged him in my arms... But that would be of no use...

-"What are we going to do now?" Frank asked the group.

-"We should vote for a new leader," Tony said with enthusiasm

-"Why?" I asked him.

-"We must know whom we can trust or not... This is a good way of doing so... If his Majesty does not mind that is," Tony did a mock bowing.

-"I'm fine with that" Trunks answered.

-"Now each of you choose whom you would like to guide you... either King Trunks or me?"

-"Tony," Sandy started with determination.

The rest of us voted for Trunks and so he remained our guide in this miserable shelter.

-"What are we going to do though now King Trunks?" Mike asked him.

-"We cannot stay our entire life in this whole," Ben said for which we all agreed.

-"We have to go now... we have to protect the only planet in which we can survive and live in peace... That planet is where a few Sayains have been sent already... We have to head towards Earth," King Trunks finally said.

-"Just hoping it hasn't been invaded by Frieza and his troops..." I ended up saying.

-"And how are we going to go there?" Tony asked him.

-"There are underground military bases here... and there is a big spaceship that will take us to the Earth."

Earth... I remember my mom telling me that my Uncle Goten had volunteered to go there... So after all I might have some family left after all!

Just that thought made my day right. We were now going to look out for him...

* * *

: Edited by **Deny** on 13th August 2003 : 


	5. Chapter 04

**A LOVE LIKE NO OTHER**  
by **Blue Dreamer**

* * *

**Chapter 04: Goodbye planet Vegeta !**

It has been one week since we all found out what happened to our planet and why or rather who destroyed it. Even though my parents were killed in the destruction, I was not angry with Stephan or should I now start calling him King Vegeta.

Actually we are now all preparing for our trip... I hope I will find my Uncle... somewhere in this universe.

We were all given tough instructions on what to take, and what not to take.

Sandy was helping Doctor Jeremy organize all the medicines and bandages. The two of them had even gone outside and gathered as many bottles, plasters, cloth, surgery utensils... as they could.

Mike and Tony were in charge of collecting as many weapons as they could... we did not know how long we were going to be in the battleship and whom we were bound to approach... so all this was necessary.

John had to make sure he had enough spare parts to repair any part of the ship... Ben and Frank were helping him out.

Allan was of course in charge of getting the food and enough water which was a real tough chore. I was trying to help him but I soon realized I had quite a lot to do on my side.

I was in charge of getting rid of the unnecessary personal belongings... and believe me... that's probably the worst task that was given out as I was constantly battling with the others as they all wanted to take everything possible.

Everything seems in order now that we had gathered everything into the battleship. I was amazed to see that the royal family had kept an underground tunnel. It was a pure result of high advanced technology that was standing in front of my eyes... lovely.

Then I saw him finally coming toward us after one whole week... The man whom I admire a lot a love... King Vegeta. He was wearing a black outfit which made him look stunning. I saw Sandy gazing at him and I did not like it at all... however, I remained silent.

-"We will now go to the planet earth and find the Sayains living there" he started and then added "then we will go and fight Frieza and his men."

We all nodded.

-"Now lets board" he said and we all followed him into the spaceship.

King Vegeta was of course in charge of the whole ship and wanted all of us to keep calling him Captain Stephen... in which we complied.

John was the second in charge and in charge of mechanics.

Ben and Frank were in charge of the radars and looking out for intruders.

Tony was in charge of the navigation of the battleship.

Alan was in charge of the kitchen.

Mike was constantly checking out the weapons and the missiles on board.

Doctor Jeremy was in charge of keeping an emergency room for patients and was helped by Sandy.

As for myself, I was just helping out whoever needed me I was very frustrated on this post because I had no responsibility whatsoever. Quite often, at night I would cry silently because of this.

_Three days later..._

He had asked to see me in his cabin ... and I could not figure out why. When I knocked on his door and after a few seconds he opened his door and handed me a large book. I was puzzled.

-"You will be in charge of keeping the diary of our journey," he said bluntly and went back inside closing the door on me.

I was in charge of keeping the journal ... I was thrilled and I quickly went to my cabin in order to start my task. As I opened the book, I realized that the Captain had started already.

"_**Thursday, May 22nd 2040**: We are finally starting on our journey toward the planet Earth in order to locate the Sayains who volunteered to go there. I have assigned everyone a task. Hopefully we will make it there in about a month time. All have accepted to help me out in fight with Frieza. We left on our scheduled time at 3:00 P.M. and our journey seems to be smooth as for now. The crew members are fine except for the following who are snapping at each other Sandy and Pan, Ben and Tony.  
Food: Our dinner consisted of boiled potatoes and a steak."_

"_**Friday, May 23rd 2040**: A minor incident on button number 2 which was repaired instantly by John.  
Food: Breakfast: omelet; Lunch: Mixed vegetables and rice; Dinner: Fish and chips."_

"_**Saturday, May 24th 2040**: Nothing to report here as our journey is going fine. Jeremy informed me that Pan was depressed because of she was not having any responsibilities on this ship. Therefore, she is now in charge of writing this diary from now on.  
Food: Breakfast: beacon and eggs; Lunch: Caesar Salad and fruits; Dinner: Lasagna."_

I was hurt to notice that it was Doctor Jeremy who told him about me not having responsibilities... However I was not going to cry and I had to continue this journal. For the days that were to come and go... I was now relating them as objectively as possible... However, when no one was looking at it and no one seemed to be bothered with it... it was progressively becoming like my own personal diary. I was now hiding it whenever I finished writing... and I was convinced that this task was given to me just to settle me.

_A month later..._

I was now on my own quite a lot and content with the situation. I loved writing and it seems that I spend full days in doing so. However today I decided to read carefully whatever I wrote. I was surprised to see how much I have written... and I also noticed that I was expressing my feelings quite a lot. For some reason I panicked what if anyone sees this diary? What if the Captain reads it? Indeed last week I had written my feelings about the Captain... what a foolish thing I'd done.

For my misfortune, this very moment, the captain called for me (the battleship was equipped with intercoms and all) and asked me to bring the journal.

I had no solution whatsoever and without a second thought tore the one page that would have betrayed my feelings for him and hid it inside my favorite book...

_A few minutes later..._

- "Thank you Pan" he told me as the Captain took the book from my trembling hands.

He turned back and started to read whatever I wrote. I was about to leave when he stopped me.

-"Why is a page missing?" he asked me.

-"A page..." I repeated stupidly.

-"Yes, where is it?" he insisted.

-"I ... it was not well written... so I..." I was trying to come up with some excuse.

-"Do you realize that it's a whole day that's missing?" he continued.

I was not looking at him.

-"I want you to get that page back"

-"But I threw it away" I lied.

-"I guess I will be handling the journal from now on," he said before adding "you may leave."

I ran out of his room and into my room. I took my book from my shelf and carefully took the torn page out. I read it again and again.

"_**Saturday, June 21st 2040**: The days are getting longer and longer as we've now managed to leave planet Jupiter and its awful inhabitants. Hopefully in a week's time we should be on earth. I just can't take it anymore, I feel like confessing my love for the Captain. I just can't stand seeing him getting close to Sandy. I just feel like crying all the t ime... When I saw Sandy coming out of his room in just a bathrobe and grinning at me... I just felt like hitting her but I did not... I now regret it. I don't know what to do and I just don't want to tell Ben since he still likes me... It's only to you that I can write to dear Journal... only you.  
Food: Even though I did not eat anything the menu consisted on the following: breakfast: fruit salad; Lunch: Spaghetti Bolognaise; Dinner: Chicken sandwiches."_

I had lied to him but I had no choice... I just could not bear to see him laugh at me... I was somehow glad because tomorrow we were going to land on Earth... I was not going to be alone... I was going to find my Uncle Goten and everything was going to be all right after that... so I hoped.

* * *

: Edited by **Deny** on 13th August 2003 : 


	6. Chapter 05

**A LOVE LIKE NO OTHER**  
by **Blue Dreamer**

* * *

**Chapter 05: Punishment for a missing page**

I was punished for misplacing a page ... I was not allowed to come out of my cabin until the captain decided. For three days I was locked with no food or water ... and no one was allowed to talk to me.

After three days, the captain came into my cabin. I was on the bed curved up and as soon as I saw him I stood up.

It was quite difficult as I was weak but I was not going to show him that. I was looking straight into his eyes...

After five minutes he finally spoke.

-"Where is the page?" he started.

-"I told you ..." I answered.

-"I don't believe you would remove a whole page and not write it back ... Each day is important and it's a great offense that you've taken out the page" he said.

-"It was not well written, so ..."

-"then why did you not rewrite it?" What I am blaming you is that there is a day missing ... and the problem is that if it's not written daily you'll tend to forget things"

-"Nothing happened that day ... It's not an important day anyways" I continued trying to defend myself.

-"Remember that each day is important ... very important" he snapped at me "Now will you give me that page? I believe you tore the page just before handing me the book"

-"And what makes you so sure?" I questioned him back.

-"Just give the page to me!" he ordered.

-"NO" I shouted back but hit my mouth just after that.

-"Aha, you still have it" the King said satisfied with himself "either you give it to me or else I'll ransack your room"

-"You have no right to do that" I pleaded.

He started going through all my belongings. I could not do or say anything. Fortunately being alone for three days, I had been able to hide to paper inside my bra ... so that no one would be able to get it.

The king searched everyone, including where the paper was initially hidden in one of my books.

He looked at me and asked me.

-"What have you done with it?"

I thought quickly and answered defiantly:

-"I had three days and no food. What do you think I would have done?"

-"You ate it?" the king asked me surprised.

-"Well as I did not have any food ..." I continued.

-"So then there is no more chance on getting that paper" he said resigned "I'll let it go this time Son, but never again are you to do this ! Ever or else I will personally kick you out"

-"Yes sir", I answered happily.

Technically I did not lie to the captain... I never said that I had eaten it but I did not deny it ... So much like me :)

-"Captain, please come" Jon's voice came through the intercoms.

The captain looked at me once more and then announced.

-"Your punishment is no longer in application Son" he said and left.

I was relieved but still I did not come out straight away. I arranged my room as well. When I finished, I needed to tidy myself up a little. I then came out and saw the others waiting next to the main exit.

The captain opened the door... We were astonished as we never expected to see the scene in front of us...

* * *


End file.
